Pour oublier
by Abella
Summary: Manger, manger, manger, et regarder la télé : Dudley. Tout ça pour oublier, oublier qu’il aime un cousin qui ne l’aimera jamais. OS, slash DudleyHarry.


Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à la grand prêtresse du Potterisme, j'ai nomméJKR.

Résumé : Manger, manger, manger, et regarder la télé : Dudley. Tout ça pour oublier, oublier qu'il aime un cousin qui ne l'aimera jamais.

Nda : Oui, je sais, Harry/Dudley ça doit pas être très courant comme slash, ni très crédible non plus :D Mais j'avais envie d'innover. J'en ai jamais lu, si jamais vous en connaissez faites-moi signe ! J'en referai sûrement une plus délire, celle-là est un peu démoralisante…Enfin c'était un coup d'essai. C'est pas très facile d'imaginer Dudley amoureux :D

* * *

**Pour oublier.**

Dudley leva les yeux de son bol de céréales et les posa sur son cousin assis en face de lui. Harry avait encore ce regard triste et vide, ce regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il cherchait en vain quelqu'un qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Il paraissait tellement fragile, assis là dans cette cuisine entre un oncle qui le haïssait pour ce qu'il était et une tante qui le considérait à peine plus qu'un croûton de pain, tellement fragile, tellement perdu, il semblait tant souffrir ; et Dudley souffrait aussi, même si personne ne voyait rien. Dudley souffrait, et Dudley maudissait cette vie qu'il n'aimait pas ; mais il était trop tard désormais pour en changer.

Parfois, Dudley avait envie de reposer sa cuillère. Il avait envie d'être un autre, de ne plus être ce Big D, champion de catch admiré de toute l'école, bourreau des petits de première année, Dudleynouchet de sa petite môman et tourmenteur de son cousin pendant les deux mois des grandes vacances. Parfois, Dudley avait envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et d'expérimenter la douceur, pour la première fois de sa vie, pour chasser ce regard et rallumer une étincelle dans ces prunelles vertes.

Quand il regardait la télé –et il la regardait souvent, pour essayer d'oublier, quand il voyait dans ces séries américaines des familles aussi parfaites, où chacun aimait chacun, où l'amour et la confiance régnaient en maîtres, il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi ça n'était pas comme ça chez lui, pourquoi on lui avait appris à haïr ce cousin qu'il aurait pu aimer comme un frère, plus qu'un frère, pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'être joyeux autrement que comme ses parents le décidaient, pourquoi il n'était pas libre de mener la vie qu'il voulait, pourquoi il n'était pas heureux…

Au fond, les gens ne connaissaient de lui que deux choses : son goût pour la nourriture et son don pour le catch.

Au fond, les gens ne connaissaient rien de lui.

Pourtant, il lui semblait parfois que lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Harry, ce dernier le comprenait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Bien sûr, ils ne se parlaient pas, ou presque, et il ne se disaient quasiment rien, des bribes de phrases inutiles, ils ne se disaient pas tout ce que Dudley aurait voulu pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille…Ses parents n'auraient pas compris, et Dudley n'avait pas le courage, ni les mots pour leur expliquer, Dudley, il ne sait faire que deux choses : manger et frapper.

Mais non, il savait en faire une troisième. Il savait regarder Harry. Pas le voir, non, le _regarder_. L'observer, guetter le moindre signe, le moindre geste, le moindre regard ; et essayer de lui transmettre, par ce simple regard, un peu de cette faible force qu'il puisait tout au fond de lui-même dans ce qu'il lui restait de cœur, un peu de ce…oui, un peu de cet amour…

En face de lui, Harry releva la tête et son regard vide sembla traverser Dudley sans le remarquer ; et le blond sentit une grosse boule de douleur se former dans sa gorge. Il essaya de capter l'attention de son cousin, mais il n'y parvint pas, alors il se replongea dans son bol de céréales avant que son père ne remarque son triste manège.

Il porta péniblement la cuillère à ses lèvres, se força à mâcher, à déglutir, à avaler. Il n'avait pas envie de manger. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, une seule, unique et simple envie : se lever, contourner la table et prendre Harry dans ses bras, essuyer du bout des doigts la larme qui perlait sur ses cils fins, et embrasser tendrement ces lèvres qui paraissaient si douces…

Mais Dudley n'en fit rien. Le courage de l'amour manque toujours à ceux que l'on croit les plus forts. Alors il porta une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales à ses lèvres, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et il se resservit un bol, comme le veut la coutume. Et puis son père lui tapota la tête comme s'il était un gentil petit chiot qui avait bien fini sa pâtée, et sa mère plaqua une bise sonore sur sa joue rebondie, et il se leva, faisant trembler la table et sursauter Harry.

Puis il quitta la pièce, un peu plus malheureux que le matin précédent, un peu moins que celui qui suivrait.

Il alluma sa télé, s'enfonça dans le canapé et repensa à Harry, le cœur serré, brisé. Et puis il se plongea dans le programme, pour oublier.

* * *

Nda : Pour info, la personne que 'cherche' Harry, c'est Siri, et ce court os pourrait se placer fin tome 5. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce couple ? Siouplé… 


End file.
